1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for drying of a material web, in particular a paper or a cardboard web. The invention further relates to a device for drying a material web as well as a drying section of a machine for producing a material web.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In conventional multi-cylinder drying sections, the material web to be dried is guided over a steam heated cylinder or over an arrangement of steam heated cylinders and wire suction rolls. Especially at the beginning of drying, problems occur in the guidance of the web which are caused, in particular, by the fact that the still-moist material web, not yet having sufficient consistency, adheres to the smooth contact surfaces that are necessary for sufficient heat conductivity. This often leads to web breaks and to an over stretching of the web seams. Coating the cylinders can reduce these problems only to an insufficient degree. This results in the necessity of slowing the drying process, which lengthens the necessary drying section. The problems mentioned above occur increasingly at higher web travel speeds.